Room 219 and 220
by Squeaks-sama
Summary: Misao was a cop in Kyoto but the keyword is WAS. Thanks to her grandfather Okina, Misao is now transferred to Tokyo and she now has to live next to a boy who is gentle and kind also known as Soujiro.
1. Chapter One: Moving in

****

Disclaimer: No I don't own Rurouni Kenshin bakas XP

Meiji: I took a long break from ff.net and dealt with a lot of drama in school and both online -.- so I'm back in the flesh and I got this new idea for a Sou & Misao fanfic. Enjoy ^_^

________________________________________________________________________

Room 219 and 220

__

Meiji

****

Chapter One: Moving in

Misao growled as she carried her heavy luggage up of her new apartment. It was her stupid, idiotic, grandfather who did this to her! Misao Makimachi _did not_ wanted to move from her wonderful home of Kyoto to a noisy city like Tokyo. In Kyoto was her family, her friends, and her job. Misao's job was a policemen and her boss was her grandfather Okina whom she calls Jiya. She loved Kyoto for that was where she had lived since she was born. This was probably her first move to anyway outside of Kyoto. She blamed it on Okina. It was all great until Wednesday, the worst day of her life. Okina called her into his office and told her that he is transferring her to Tokyo since crime in Tokyo is increasing and they needed more policemen to moderate the areas. Of course Misao argued back but Okina's word on her transfer was final and nothing could be said to change the matter.

She opened the door of her apartment and took out a piece of paper. It was a piece of paper with the apartment's map on it. Misao held tightly onto her luggage while she tried to find her landlord's office. 

"Saitoh…Hajime… Where the hell is this guy's office located?!" Misao searched around the halls but couldn't find it. Until when she walked by a door that the door suddenly opened and whacked her in the face quite hard.

"GRRRAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Misao grabbed onto her head and yelp in pain. Out came a man with dark colored hair pulled back with some of his hair laid in front. The man smoked a cigarette and had an empty expression on his face until he started to speak. 

"Sorry, I thought I was only hitting a short, small weasel or something." The man replied after he took out his cigarette and blew out some smoke. Misao was pissed off at the man for hitting her with a door but got even madder when he said the word weasel.

"And who the hell do you think you are?! Walking around here and hitting people with doors and calling them a weasel! I've had a bad day and I don't need you to"

"Saitoh Hajime. Owner of the Shinsengumi Apartments. And who are you to wander around my apartment? I never seen you around here before." The man who just announced himself as the owner of the apartments crossed his arms and waited for Misao to answer while smoking his cigarette.

Misao stood with a little queasiness knowing that she had just bad talked with her owner of the only apartment that she could only find in Tokyo. Now's not the time for her to get kicked out of her only place for survival because she cursed at her landlord without knowing who he is first.

"Heheh…Mr. Hajime, sir. I am Misao Makimachi and I'm here to get my room number to move my stuff in. I uh… called you two weeks before to get an apartment room." Misao tried to talk sweetly as possible to amend for her rudeness.

After Misao's words Saitoh took a last puff out of his cigarette then threw it in a trashcan next to him. "So you're that girl on the phone. Yeah, well you're wasting my time right now…" Misao gritted her teeth at that comment but still kept a smile on her face, "but I'll show you where your apartment room is and give you your keys then I'll be off my ways." Saitoh said and quickly walked down the hallway towards the room that Misao would be living in. Misao happily followed after carrying armfuls of boxes of her stuff.

She was very relieved that very soon she will get a bedroom soon. She was really tired from a 4 hour drive from Kyoto to Tokyo along with traffic every time. As soon as she gets the keys to her room, she would just lie on the bare floor without unpacking her stuff and just take a long, long sleep.

Saitoh stopped soon after and stood in front of a white door as long as everything else that was white. White walls, white ceilings, etc. The only thing that wasn't white was the carpet which was dark red. "Room 220 is your apartment." He said as he took out some keys and opened up the door. "There will be no loud music or singing or any ruckus that will disrupt your neighbors or especially me. No dogs, cats, or any pets. If something breaks then fix it yourself."

The demands and rules kept spilling out of Saitoh's mouth but Misao didn't have the energy to argue, maybe tomorrow she'll try to argue or at least compromise with his rules since he's her landlord and he could easily kick her out and she'll have no place to live. Right at the moment, Misao was tired and just wanted to sleep. She looked at her watch. It was already nearly 11:00pm.

"That is all the laws in this apartment. Here's your keys. If you lose them, it's not my fault. Try to find another way in your apartment. Now, it's very late and I would like to get some sleep." He threw the keys to Misao. Luckily, even with her low energy she caught it easily after dropping her boxes to the floor.

"I'll be in living in room 221 if you need me but don't interrupt me over stupid issues like your sink is broken cause I don't care. Good night."

"Good night you grumpy old geezer…" Misao whispered under her breath. She took her keys and put it in the door's lock until she realized something that made her drop her keys. Saitoh's room is room 221. Her room is 220. That meant that she would be living next to her landlord! Why would a landlord even live in their own apartment that they own?! Misao slammed her head against her apartment room door as she groaned with misery and began to yell inside of her head. _'Jiya you old fart…! What have you done to me?! You stupid, ITIOT, DIRTY OLD'_

"I TOLD YOU NO NOISES WEASEL KID!" Saitoh's voice yelled at her from inside of his room which, Misao still was in shock, the room next to her apartment. Misao stuck her tongue out at her landlord's door after his holler then she slouched as she walked inside of the place she would be living until she would get enough money to settle someplace else.

Misao took turned on the lights of the room. It was bare as any usual room when someone first moves in. The walls were plain white and so was the ceiling and carpet. On one corner was a yellow stain of some sort of liquid and on another corner, there were more yellow stains but bigger. Misao sighed. It appears that the person who had lived here before he was a total slob.

It was now 11:12pm as Misao looked at her watch. No time to just stand there and stare at empty space. Unpacking was left to do but still, she felt extremely tired and had such a terrible day so Misao decided to carry in the boxes that she had brought with her inside of her apartment and get rest of the others tomorrow.

11:23pm and Misao was now done of moving stupid boxes. It was official, she cannot lift anymore boxes or she will die right on the spot. She turned of the lights and locked the door to her apartment and laid on the ground on her back. She look at the night sky stars from the big window of her apartment and thought about her stupid grumpy landlord who was probably snoring very loudly in his sleep right now. She was surprised that she wasn't hearing any snoring yet since the place where she was living was so bad until…

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" A loud extremely snore came from room 221 and guess who it was.

Misao groaned. Just as she was thinking of a bad thing, it happens! What a great place to live! Misao rolled her eyes. As she drifted to sleep. She wondered. If 221 is occupied by Saitoh then what weirdo or lazy bum would be living in the other room next to her which was room 219. _'What if he was a fat, dumb, old man?! Or what if it's an annoying woman who talk non stop. Or maybe it might be a nice young man in his twenties and is hot as Aoshi Shinomori…'_ Misao gave a small, soft laugh. From the way things have been going, there's probably no way the person in room 219 could be anything like her Aoshi.

______________________________________________________________________________

****

Meiji: Well that's all for this chapter. Believe me! More with Soujiro and Misao on the next chapter and there will be a lot! So please review and tell me your thoughts. Once I see enough review, I'll update but until now, have a furubaful day! [inside joke ^^''']

****

Remember to:

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, AND _REVIEW_!


	2. Chapter Two: Who lives in room 219?

****

Meiji: Hey, I wanted to update faster this time because I won't be updating any sooner since I have school and in my school it means so much damn homework. -.- Anywho, this chapter has lots of Sou and Misao so I hope you find it delighting to your taste.

________________________________________________________________________

****

Room 219 and 220

__

Meiji

****

Chapter Two: Who lives in room 219?

Misao had woken up a few minutes after 10:30am. Last night was crazy and Misao was tired, her hair was messed up and she needed a hot shower right away. But as hectic as it was, Misao had to first get the rest of her bags and boxes of her belongings in her room first then check how she would be able to operate the things in her apartment first. She didn't even have to eat yet alone a shower so the best thing to do was the finish her work fast then maybe drive to a nearby diner and grab something to eat.

Wearing the same clothes as yesterday along with messy hair, Misao walked from her apartment and out to her car. Since her brushes and combs and clean clothes were still in her car, she didn't really have anything to do or help with her hair or wardrobe. Out of her apartment and down the three stairs since her apartment was in the third story, Misao walked quickly. As she first set her face out in the clear, blue sky and the warm sun hit her face, it gave Misao a little happiness. A little sunshine would at least brighten her day just a bit.

Misao's car located near from the front doors of the apartment so it was no long walk for her. She grabbed her keys from her pockets and jammed it in the lock of her trunk and opened it up. She had about two boxes and three luggage of her stuff in the trunk. Misao wondered how she would be able to get it up to her room when it's three stories up. There was no elevator and she would have to use the stairs to get up while holding her five boxes and luggage too or at least try. What a tiring day this would be for her, she thought. Once again she cursed at Okina for her transfer.

Sweat dropped down Misao's forehead as she tried to carry her heavy belongings. She was on the second story stairs. Just one more stairs left of torture. This made her thought of not to bring too much stuff the next time Okina makes her transfer back to Kyoto and in this case he _will_ transfer back. Misao will assure of it. Just as soon as she get her belongings up at least. ^^'''

Misao didn't notice, since she was too busy trying her hardest to pull all of her heavy boxes up the stairs, her shoe laces were untied and with that, her right foot stepped on her left foot's shoe lace and when she tried to walk using both, her shoelace caused her right foot to slip back making Misao lose her balance. She was already holding her two boxes in her hands which would make her getting her balance back harder.

"DAMMIT, I'M FAAAAAAAAAALING!!!" Misao's body carried much weight from her body weight and boxes so she fall backwards with her back facing the lower stairs. Misao knew it, she was gonna die. A cop, dying from an accident from falling down a stairs, how pathetic. As Misao fell, she imagined of the headline news stating on there "Female Cop Died from Stair Accident: A Pathetic Way to Die" and she imagined Okina crying saying, "It was all my fault! I should have never transferred her! OH MISAO, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Then she felt something catch. Not something, for it had strong arms that held her, it was someone. Misao opened her eyes and saw that she was still alive and her two boxes weren't damaged at all, they were still in her arms. Then she said what every confused people said not including anyone named Kenshin Himura was, "W-what?"

"These stairs are very tiring to walk on especially with all of these boxes and baggage you brought." The voice of the person who saved her said.

Misao turned directly around to see what this person looked like. It was a young man, probably in his older teens or early twenties. Brown hair, blue eyes and a smile on his face wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He looked like any normal person except for that smile of his.

Misao, dumbfounded and surprised didn't know what else to say. A simple thank you would have helped but she had forgotten that two words too. The young man grabbed the other three baggage that belonged to Misao. "My name's Soujiro Seta. I'll help you carry your things upstairs since I don't want you to have another accident on the stairs again," the young man who called Soujiro laughed then turned to start going up the stairs.

"Uh…thank you. Misao Makimachi." Misao finally said it and started to catch up beside him. "It sucks to living in the top floor." Misao laughed.

Soujiro kept smiling. "Nice to meet you miss Misao. I know what you mean, I live up in the top floor too. Though when I moved here I had a friend that helped me with my stuff."

"Heh, lucky I have you to help, back then I mighta have died." Misao said by shyly. 

"Are you moving into these apartment just today?" Soujiro asked.

"Well, actually, I had moved in last night but I was too tired to carry in the rest of my stuff from the car since it was almost midnight."

The two arrived to the top floor and Misao showed Soujiro where her room is. 

"Here's my room. 220." Misao told her little helper.

Soujiro looked for a moment then started to laugh. Misao didn't see why this was so funny. Then she thought that he was laughing probably because she was living next to the landlord, Saitoh. Misao thought he was a nice young man but no, he's one of those jerks and started to yell.

"…ARGHH! What are you laughing about?! So I live next to the annoying, loud snoring, landlord! Still, you shouldn't be so rude you baka!"

"I'm sorry, sorry miss. It's not that you live next to Mr. Saitoh. I'm just laughing at this big coincidence." Soujiro said with his most humble apologetic tone.

"What coincidence are you talking?!" Misao yelled.

"Your room is 220, my room where I live is 219. That means we're neighbors you can say." Soujiro said smiling.

Misao looked a little confused and looked back at her room number then to the door next to her which was 219. "You? You live in room 219?" Misao couldn't help but laugh a bit too. "Heheh…I'm sorry I yelled at ya for thinking you were making fun of me. It's been hard moving here, and also hard to know my landlord lives next to me."

"It's ok, you'll get used to these apartments. If you need any help or anything then call me and I can help you. I'm only living next to you."

Misao smiled back. "Here, let me open my door for you to put those down, the look heavy." She opened her door and walked inside along with Soujiro behind her. She put her boxes down and said, "Just put the boxes down anywhere."

Soujiro looked around. The room was bare and had boxes that wasn't unpacked at all. "It looks like you have a lot of unpacking to do."

Misao sighed and groaned. "Yeah…and I haven't had breakfast yet. This is probably the most tiring day of my life."

"Well…maybe I can help you if you want. To help you unpack your stuff."

Misao looked back at Soujiro with surprise. "Hm? You sure, Soujiro? It would help greatly…but I'm sure your probably busy. You don't have to."

"Hahaha, I'm not busy miss Misao. Today is Saturday, I have my day off from my work. Besides, I already saved you from the stairs and I don't want you to die from being tired and hungry to death from unpacking and you haven't had food. It'll be faster miss Misao."

Misao gave a big smile. "Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SOUJIRO!" With that big exclamation, she gave Soujiro a big hug.

Soujiro, blushing, returned the hug. "You welcome miss Misao." He said smiling.

Misao pulled back from the hug. "Ok, you unpack these boxes and I'll unpack these boxes."

Then the two started working but as they work, they also talked to get to know one another better.

"So…what do you work as Soujiro?" Misao asked to strike up a conversation.

"Huh? Oh, I teach in school." Soujiro replied.

"Ohhh, you're a teacher?! Wow, you're probably extremely smart to be one! What subject do you teach?" Misao exclaimed.

Soujiro blushed. "I'm not that smart miss Misao. I just teach history."

"Oh, you're one of those modest people huh?" Misao gave a sly smile. "Don't worry, you can brag all you want around me if you want! It's the least I could do for thanking you from saving me from the stairs and now helping me unpack." Misao laughed. "Boy, I need to get you a big present for your birthday." She chuckled.

Soujiro laughed along. "You don't have to give me anything miss Misao, you didn't ask me to help, I volunteered and like people say, no matter how goofy looking the person is, if they're in trouble you got to help them." Soujiro laughed.

Misao joined in laughing too but then her eyes became narrowed with a sharpness to it. "What do you mean I'm goofy looking?!"

Soujiro laughed again. "I'm sorry miss Misao. You're not a goofy looking person. You're a cute looking person, how's that?"

Misao grinned and said, "That's better! And why do you keep on calling me miss? You don't have to be so formal around me."

"Sorry, what would you want me to call you then?"

"Hmmm…how about Great Mistress Misao!" Misao laughed, "or you can just call me just plain old Misao."

Soujiro smiled. "Ok…Misao."

"That's better!"

"Misao, you never told me what your occupation is."

"Oh yea…I didn't! Well if you're really that curious, I'm a police officer around here."

"A police officer? Well that's not a boring job I can tell."

"Oh definitely not! There was this one time I…"

And the two kept talking and talking and talking and…you get the point. Misao and Soujiro talked about their selves and interests while they unpacked the belongings for Misao. Misao quite enjoy talking to Soujiro because he actually listens to her unlike some other people for instance Okina or her other friends back in Kyoto. Misao was relieved to know that Soujiro wasn't what she had pictured what her room 219 neighbor would be last night when she was lying on her apartment room. Misao had learned quite a bit about Soujiro. He was twenty-four which was a surprise to Misao because she thought he looked like a teenager. His uncle is Makoto Shishio and Soujiro had been living with his uncle and aunt since he was three due to some family difficulties but Soujiro didn't say why. Shishio is the owner of Juppon Gatana Inc. Juppon Gatana Inc. is a very rich company and very successful and is known by almost everyone. 

"They sell hand made Japanese swords and sheaths that worth about $3000 each." Soujiro explained.

"$3000!!!!!!! Talk about expensive. I wonder, why aren't you living in a large mansion if your uncle is so rich? And why didn't take over the business or something?"

"I didn't want to just take over the business just because of family relations. I didn't want to make my work in Tokyo University for nothing, Misao," Soujiro chuckled. "And besides I wanted to be a teacher and work and get money on my own work."

"Wooooow. Talk about bravery and hard work. If it was me, then I would take it in a heartbeat. No half of a heartbeat. No one fourth of a heartbeat!" Misao stood up exclaiming. "HAHAHAHA I just love money but it sucks I don't get enough of it!"

Soujiro gave a sweat drop smiling at Misao's ambition.

Soujiro enjoyed talking to Misao. He never really actually talk in a full long conversation to any girl like Misao and it was interesting getting to know her better. He listened as Misao talked about her side. He found out that she was a cop in Kyoto, where he used to live, but she was recently transferred by her grandfather who she calls Jiya. She was mad to leave her friends and family but now she's glad to make a good friend like him. Hearing that made him happy.

6:00pm and the two spent almost half of the day talking but they had very great progress in unpacking. Misao's apartment was almost done. Mostly for people it would take them a couple of days but talking with each other made them forget about time and kept on working.

Soujiro walked from the kitchen and into the living room where Misao was hanging up a painting of a Japanese ink painting. "I'm finished in the kitchen, what about you."

"Hm…." Misao fixed the painting around a bit. "There! I'm done in the living room now! What else to do?"

"Well we finished doing your bedroom, the bathroom, and I just finished the kitchen and you're finished the living room so that leaves…nothing else I guess." ^_^

"YES! HORRAY! WE'RE FINISHED!" Misao jumped off. "This is such a relief that I don't have to do any work tomorrow! Thank you once again Soujiro!" Misao ran up to Soujiro and hugged him. Soujiro smiled with a small blush and hugged Misao back. "You're welcome Misao." 

Then suddenly a huge groaning sound was heard. "Um…Misao?"

Ø _Ø "Yeah?"

"What was that noise?"

Ø .Ø "My stomach."

Soujiro felled down. "Heheh…^^''' I'll take you to small restaurant to eat then."

________________________________________________________________________

****

Meiji: Hah! I told you I would have a lot of Sou and Misao in this one! I mean, they talked for like, a whole day so it had a lot of them in there. Oh and thanks for my reviewers.

****

dark-assassin33- hey arigatou! And I did update ^_~

****

scorpion05- hihihi and arigatou! Nice ta see ya again! I made the chapter longer, I hope ya like!

****

Merit Somnia- Well at least in this chapter, it answers one of your questions lol, arigatou for your review!

****

RoseKurama1- Does Misao know Kaoru? ^^ you'll just have to keep on reading and you'll see!

****

Candace- arigatou! I hope you like the next chapter!

****

The Great Oro~sama- ff.net is messed up? @.@ oy….well please put the chapters in your m. word for me oro and don't call me an old fart! Idiot p.e. teacher! XD


End file.
